1 día
by SassyDoll
Summary: 1 día. Sólo faltaba un día para ese tan ansiado día. A pesar de todo , de las distancias, de los problemas, de las grandes diferencias… Todo había valido la pena. El día en que todo sería consumado estaba tan cerca, tanto que ya hasta dolía pensar en ello … Pero 1 mala decisión, cambiará lo que pudo ser 1 futuro juntos. "es hora de abandonarnos" Esto es un two-shot, no long-fic.
1. El día que soñamos

_Summary: Faltando 1 día, para todo, para la vida nueva, para la felicidad, todo se interrumpe. Viene 1 noticia, 1 noticia, que destroza más de 1 corazón. ¿Quien dice que no se paga por los errores? En un día toda una vida se esfuma. Por la unica decisión mal hecha, por tan sólo... dudar._

¿De que va? Hay un evento importante que sucederá en la vida de los protagonistas pero, una mala decision impacta su ahora presente y con ellos trae cambios a su futuro, deshaciendo el futuro de felicidad que iban a tener. Posible tragedia.

.-.-.-.

**_Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo a Kishimoto-sensei._**

**_Nota: Esta historia sucede en AU, no es bashing, amo a todos los personajes. No será long fic, a lo mucho un three shot_**.

Pd: si salen algunos lineas, omitanlo ... quería intenta separar los párrafos más , no me gustan apiñados ... y si no salen... MEGAFAIL

.-.-.-.

* * *

**FF — 1 día —**

**"**_El día que soñamos"_

* * *

.

1 día.

.

Sólo faltaba un día para ese tan ansiado día.

.

A pesar de todo , de las distancias, de los problemas, de las grandes diferencias… Todo había valido la pena.

El día en que todo sería consumado estaba tan cerca, tanto que ya hasta dolía pensar en ello …

.

Tantas lágrimas, tantos arrepentimientos, tanto odio y tanto amor, tanta guerra, tanta pasión. Encuentros y distancias, palabras hirientes y de cariño. Si se ponía a pensar en todo ello hasta le daba para escribir un libro. Realmente era una novela todo lo que había pasado para llegar a este punto. Pero justo cuando ella se había resignado a dejar ir su vida… él volvió. Volvió a ella, a su vida … o mejor dicho: a darle una vida nueva.

Cada que lo pensaba se sentía tan cursi, tan _cheesy ,_ tan estúpidamente feliz y a la vez temerosa.

Esto es más de lo que ella pudo imaginar y pudo desear.

Pero mientras dure—y oh sí, que ella lo haría durar—lo disfrutaría. Porque jamás había oído tales palabras más puras y sinceras que en sus labios con sus _TE AMO_.

.

Aunque medio mundo no le creyó cuando regresó, ella siempre estuvo ahí esperándole, hasta que su fortaleza se disolvió tal cual brisa de verano, él volvió a darle la fe en la vida. Y aunque no parezca, él es el hombre que más sinceridad puede darte en una mirada cuando te dice lo que siente, y sí… puede que no sea el mejor orador del mundo, que a veces sea hasta cortante y apático, pero cuando la mira … cuando la mira, ella siente su mundo temblar, y no sólo siente mariposas , sino a todo el jodido bosque de Winnie Pooh.

Él es perfecto.

Para ella.

Y para nadie más.

—¿Señorita?

—¿Huh?

—Aquí está su orden , sólo queda corroborarla—dijo la joven detrás de la miniventana mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Oh, lo siento… Andaba… pensando—dijo mientras pensaba en ÉL

—Si se nota—dijo despacio y con una risita aguantada—pero es natural en mujeres con la suerte de usted—sonrió y ella se ruborizó—no todos los días…

.

Cogió la caja con lazo que estaba encima del mostrador … Lo desató y lo abrió, sacó el papel rosado que encima lo cubría y sus ojos empezaron a nublarse ….

Era hermoso…

Y más que ello, era perfecto.

.

—…se casa con el amor de su vida.

Y lloró.

Lloró porque sabía cuanto había costado llegar ahí.

Llegar a su… _final_ feliz.

.

—Se-señorita…. Oh dios mío, la hice llorar me van a despedir—la joven buscó bajo el mostrador y sacó unos kleenex—tome, oh por dios, no quería herir sus sentimientos, yo sólo—

—No te preocupes—dijo limpiándose con los kleenex—Es que ... soy tan feliz.

.-.-.

.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.

Se paró frente al gran edificio, era ya un buen de tiempo que no venía por ahí.

No le tenía miedo, pero quería darle felicidad… y sabía que ella era la única que podía dárselo.

Ella no entendía porque lo hizo, lo de ahora , lo de hace un mes, y lo de hace 1 año.

.

.

—_flash back_—

—_Sakura—dijo con toda la determinación que pudo mientras sus ojos empezaban a aguantar las lágrimas—ÉL … ÉL volvió._

—…

.

_Pasó media hora y seguía echada en el césped de ese parque, con sus cabellos alborotados y con la cara cubierta por un simple afiche de ventas. Hasta tuvo miedo de que se hubiera asfixiado con ello, pero la vio moverse y sentarse, y jamás sintió tanta tristeza como cuando vio sus ojos sin vida. Y las ojeras del llanto._

.

—_Sakura … Ha regresado y_—

—_¿y? … Bien por él … si viene a retomar su vida, es libre de hacerlo._

—_Tú eres su vida._

—_¡NO!_ —_vio como jaló sus cabellos y después deslizó sus manos hasta su rostro para cubrirselo_—_No lo soy, nunca lo fui… si lo hubiera sido, no se hubiera ido tal cual_—_ella acercó su mano a su hombro pero sintió el golpe de ella apartándolo._

—_Él ya había dejado todos sus asuntos concluidos acá incluso antes de conocerte… Fuiste y serás la única razón por la que él siempre volverá._

_._

_"él me abandonó"_

_._

—_Intenté matarme, exactamente aquí hace 2 años_—_dijo con vacío en sus palabras y sin dudar_—_Cuando no tuve el coraje de terminar de clavar la maldita navaja en mi brazo me sentí tan inútil y estúpida por pensar que podría hacer algo sola… Siempre lo necesité. Siempre lo esperé. Siempre hice lo de siempre para él. Pero ni así fue suficiente._

—_Pues tu estupidez te valió de algo … sino fuera por eso estaría lamentando 2 muertes en vez de una…_

—_Cállate_… _Sabemos bien que él ama su vida, y su vida es lo que él desea, nosotros somos sólo aditivos que si estamos o no, no harán diferencia. Seremos olvidados y jamás seremos requeridos de nuevo. Como ahora… él no nos necesita, él no necesita recuerdos de un pasado que fue un chiste para él, nunca me necesitó, y si alguna vez lo hizo, pues no cometerá ese error 2 veces de nuevo._

—_¿Cuántas veces … te has torturado con tus palabras?_

_._

_Vio como ella apretaba los puños aguantando sus sentimientos._

_._

—_Él es tan estúpido… ha ido a cada uno de los lugares que le dije estuviste en los últimos 2 años. Incluso en tu último departamento vio el muro que pintaste apenas llegaste… ¿Sabes que dijo?_ —_Vio su negativa y su curiosidad… sus sentimientos iban ganándole la partida_—_ "No es lo suyo, bonitos dibujos … pero no es lo suyo… y aún así-con un suspiro y una pausa-, me hace sentir en casa… me agrada"_ —_La tomo de los hombros_—_Sakura, ese hombre cruel y despiadado, al que nadie entiende, al que todos odian, al que nadie cree… ni yo._ —_Sakura levantó la mirada sorprendida_—_Te necesita_—_Sakura vio como los ojos de ella se inundaban, vio la esperanza y la desesperación_—_Por favor Sakura… Te lo ruego…_

_._

_Y se abrazaron, y dejaron su tristeza fluir._

_._

"—_No lo abandones"_

_._

_—Fin flash back —_

_.-.-._

Y aquí estaba, un año después, frente ese edificio, entrando y buscando ese departamento, el del muro de los "bonitos dibujos".

Y tocando el timbre sabía lo que haría, y realmente se arrepentía de eso.

Sabía porque lo hacía, pero aún así … no lo apoyaba.

Pero su moral y su sentir eran más imperantes.

Realmente , realmente … iba a joderlo todo.

.

Tocando el timbre es como comenzaba—_¿diga?_ —

.

—Sasuke, soy yo … Rin ¿Podemos hablar?

.

Oyó un suspiro—_Si, déjame un segundo…. Y abro._

_-la caja de pandora-_

"_Lo siento tanto … Sakura"_

.-.-.

.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.

Bajando del taxi, se había hecho muy tarde.

.

Se le había pasado la tarde tan rápido, pero era su culpa por dejarlo todo a última hora… y por ponerse a llorar en medio del local, siendo atendida por cada una de las dependientes que atendían.

Tan vergonzoso.

Pero bueno, _moving on!. _ Tenía el almuerzo con Sasuke y aunque era raro que ni una llamada hubiese recibido, se lo agradecía, seguro sabía que estaba ocupada con ello y no quería interrumpirla.

.

—Haruno-san, ¿la ayudo?

—¡Tachibana-san! —miró al portero—Dígame Sakura … pero no gracias, son sólo bolsas.

—Y¿esa caja?

—Es para mañana, una sorpresa—le guiñó el ojo.

—Los jóvenes… Es bueno verle tan radiante. Siga así.

—Gracias—dijo devolviéndole una sonrisa

—Sakura-san—dijo y cuando encontró su mirada con la de la ojijade, se detuvo… ¿qué iba a decirle?... Lo de aquella joven castaña que subió hace media hora… ¿ por qué? —no, nada.

—Está muy raro hoy—Le sonrió y se fue a las escaleras.

.-.-.

.-.-.

* * *

.-.-.-.

—Dejemos de evadir el tema, ¿Qué pasó, Rin?

—Dime Sasuke … quieres que te lo cuente como una historia … o ¿te cuente la noticia?

—Dejate de juegos, a un día de—

—El día de tu despedida de soltero, querido Sasuke, cometiste el peor error de tu vida... Engañaste a Sakura.

.

Sasuke inmediatamente cogió un portarretratos y lo lanzó a la pared, la trayectoria fue casi por el rostro de Rin.

.

—Tienes buena puntería. Espero hayas fallado a propósito—Se levantó y tomó su bolso—Está bien, si no estás listo para escucharlo lo entiendo, pero sería preferible que sea ahora a después de mañana.

.

Rin se dirigió a la puerta, tenía que huir, sabía que estaba mal en primer lugar venir con esto, pero… pero … Tenía que saberlo. Y lo estaba arriesgando todo.

De pronto sintió que alguien la giraba y la azotaba presionándola contra la puerta.

Tuvo miedo.

Mucho miedo.

.

—Dime Ricitos … ¿Qué error cometí?

.

Y lo vio, al mismo Sasuke de aquella vez , al que repetía _"Sakura, te necesito", _y vio esos ojos oscuros vacíos … asesinos.

.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien como él … pudiera amar?

.

—Hace un mes—comenzó mientras trataba de traer a sí misma valor—en esa fiesta… con la stripper… tú—

—¿Me acosté? —Soltó una risotada—Sí, me acosté con la stripper Ricitos, toda esa hora que estuve con ella dentro de la habitación "blanca" mientras todos se emborrachaban, yo estuve con la stripper … oh perdón—soltó otra risa y puso esos ojos asesinos—_dentro_ de la stripper, _mademoiselle_… ¿eso es todo? Y Ahora qué… ¿ me vas a acusar ?

—Ojalá—soltó con gran pena—ese fuera tu único error.

.

Y Sasuke la soltó ligeramente, vio como su rostro entraba en un pánico, mientras que con una mano se sostenía la cabeza como si algo le doliera.

.

—Se supone soy una chica, sabes … pero aún así me dijeron que fuera a tu fiesta, oh perdón —hizo muecas de hacer comillas en el aire con sus dedos—Despedida de soltero… en fin , yo no quería pero … soy EL mejor AMIGA de Sasuke según ustedes, en realidad sólo soy quien mejor te ha soportado luego de Sakura, pero es casi igual, así que mientras todos se emborrachaban, y tu cedías al alcohol "por una noche" y te tirabas a la stripper, yo esperaba afuera de la habitación, rogando que no fuera lo que yo creía, infinitas veces toqué la puerta y decía—

—"Deja de joderte a ti mismo"

—Veo que vas recordando…En fin, aunque luego saliste bastante alegre y ebrio, y la stripper más que feliz también, siguieron en su fiesta mientras yo mandaba a casa a la stripper, cuando regresé estaban haciendo el juego de la silla… a decir verdad yo estaba cansada, estaba forzada a estar ahí, sólo quería largarme, pero … El idiota de Naruto no quería dejarme salir, así que dije "a la mierda, yo me duermo" y luego…

.

.

—f_lash back_—

.-.-.-.

—_Estoy cansada … En primer lugar ¿PORQUÉ CARAJOS ESTOY AQUÍ?_

_Se recostó en la cama y al ladearse encontró algo peor que repugnante… Preservativos, abiertos y usados._

_Asco._

_._

_Fue al sanitario y los tiró por ahí. Al parecer Sasuke se lo había pasado de lo lindo, que pensaría cuando se acordase de lo que hizo hoy… ¿Tendría conciencia o como siempre se burlaría de lo que hizo?_

_Quizá sea mejor que nunca se acuerde de esto, sólo podría traerle dolor a Sakura._

_._

_—¡Rin-chan!_

—Chan _tu reput_—

_._

_Pero se calló cuando Sasuke le dio un efusivo abrazo que la asfixió._

.

—_Estás peor que ebrio… ¡estás muy ebrio!_

_._

_Rin llevó a Sasuke a la cama y le quitó los zapatos y la corbata._

.

—_Sólo a ti grandísimo imbécil se te ocurre venir con traje._

—_Es raro me insultes tanto … ¿te aprovechas de mi ebriedad?_

—_Es lo que odio de ti, siempre con esa lógica, aún cuando estás ebrio… ¿Acaso nunca se te quita?_

—_Sakura… sólo ella quita la lógica de mi, sólo ella…_

_._

_Se sorprendió, en todo este tiempo le sorprendía aún su sinceridad en cuanto a Sakura se trataba, él se volvía… frágil._

_._

_Sólo con mencionar su nombre._

_._

_Es probable que él … esté obsesionado con ella._

.

—Si si ,_el hombre está enamorado de su futura esposa, que dicha … jódete._

—_¿Qué pasa Rin? … ¿envidia tal vez?_

—_Quizá._

_._

_Y en un segundo sintió que era arrastrada a la cama junto a él, en un abrazo._

.

—_¿Qué haces grandísimo idiota? No soy la stripper…_

—_Eres mejor, eres Rin._

—…

—_¿Hace cuanto que … no te enamoras?_

—_Por favor,¿ ahora mi vida amorosa es de tu incumbencia?_

—_Tú me devolviste a Sakura… Quiero que seas feliz, Rin-chan._

_._

_Y lo miró a los ojos, y vio amor … pero no hacia ella, era ese amor obsesionante hacia Sakura que se le iba por los poros. Y sintió ira, ira porque nadie la amaba así, porque ella no podía amar así._

_Si tan sólo …_

—_Sólo un momento… por favor…_

…_pudiera tener esa felicidad…_

_Y lo besó._

_Lo besó intentando adivinar que se sentía besar alguien que amaba._

_Intentando tener gotas de ese amor._

_Que estúpido._

…_por un segundo._

_Y lo que le sorprendió más que el abrazo que él le daba, era la calidez de los labios de Sasuke en su ser._

_Y aún más que eso fue como sus propias manos abrían su camisa, y las manos de él apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo._

.

—¡_BASTA!_ —_gritó como pudo_—_Se está saliendo de mis manos, Sasuke_—

_._

_Y volvió a sentir sus labios… y su razón se iba perdiendo._

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Y por un segundo lo vio, él no estaba viendo a … él estaba viendo a…_

.

—_Sakura_—_Sasuke susurró mientras tomaba uno de sus pechos en su mano_—_Sakura … mi Sakura…_

_._

_Y ella… se rindió._

_._

_No luchó más… Con tal … ¿Si Sólo ella se acordaba no haría daño a nadie más… verdad?_

—_Te necesito …Sakura_

_Y recordó algo … pero no le importó … sólo rogó al cielo un segundo … que lo peor no pasara_

_._

_-pero iba a pasar-_

—_Te necesito, Sakura._

—_Aquí estoy, Sasuke._

_._

_Y esa noche, cambiaron el rumbo de sus vidas._

"—_Siempre estuve aquí."_

_._

—_fin de flash back_—

.-.-.-.

—¿Tú y yo? … Eso … ¡NO!

.

Él sostenía su cabeza fuertemente, había caído tumbado contra el piso, mientras las escenas recorrían su memoria …

.

Había tenido sueños sobre eso, pero siempre pensó que era Sakura … pero …Tenía sentido.

Ese día era sólo hombres … Sakura estaba en casa de sus padres, y …

,

No podía ser real.

No.

Por favor no.

,

—Tú fiestecita con la stripper nos jugó una mala pasada, Sasuke.

Si sólo era eso, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Mala pasada?

.

—Ojalá … sólo el acostarnos fuera el error…

,No …

Esto no podía estar pasando.

.-.-.

-.-.-.

* * *

.-.-

Sostenía su abrigo contra su boca, no debía dejar que escucharan sus sollozos.

No.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

.

A un día de ese gran y especial día.

Un día.

Tiene que ser una broma.

,

¿Quién estaba dentro con Sasuke?

,

—_Ojalá … sólo el acostarnos fuera el error_

—_Cállate._

—_Tienes que saberlo, no te voy a impedir nada, pero sólo sé que tienes que saberlo._

—_¿Qué DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI?_ —

,

Oyó como un tornado pasaba dentro, como si sillas, mesas fueran movidas de su lugar.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿qué peor que eso podía pasar?

¿A que le temía Sasuke?

.

—_Lo siento, lo siento … lo siento._ —escuchó a la mujer decir.

.

Sakura empezó a coger sus bolsos, no podía seguir ahí, su instinto le decía que huya… pero para cuando hizo caso…

,

—_Sasuke, estoy embarazada._

… ya era muy tarde.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

* * *

_**Fin primera parte de shot "1 día"**_

_**.-.-.**_

Si te gustó, deja un review ... si quiera diciendo "hola" xD

Si gustas, dale follow o favoritos, y comenta que te pareció y que esperas... si es que hubiera una continuación c:

_ _Dale like a la página de Narufics en Facebook =)_

_Nos vemos ~!_

_xOxOo_


	2. El día en que dejamos de soñar

_Gracias a quienes confiaron en este shot =) Aquí su parte final, espero satisfaga su lectura y disculpen lo corto que es, los salen omítanlos ya que sólo los coloqué para hacer que se viera más extenso y ... quizá algo más ordenado, según yo xD._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, ni sus personajes me pertenecen , sólo a Kishimoto-sensei. **_

_**Esta historia está en AU, no hay bashing en ningún momento, no es long-fic._

.

.

* * *

.

**FF — 1 día **—

_"El día en que dejamos de soñar"_

_._

* * *

.

.-.

.

.-.

Y en 1 día todo se había a la mismísima mierda.

.

Todo.

.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

.

Todos nos equivocamos, todos tenemos nuestros errores.

.

Unos más grandes que otros pero … ¿por qué?

.

Aunque lo entendía, no lo entendía.

.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora?

.

¿Qué de malo había hecho ella?

.

¿Se equivocó? ¿dijo algo? ¿ ignoró algo?

.

Mientras la lluvia caía otra vez se encontraba llorando en aquel parque donde una vez dijo iba a olvidarlo todo.

.

Olvidarlo a él.

.

Se había cansado de esperar.. ¿ De qué le había servido?

.

Mirenla ahora.

.

—Dios … ¿Hice algo malo? —susurró mientras veía de nuevo la caja de lazo abierta—¿Dije algo que te molestó? —y tomó lo que estaba en su interior… el bouquet para su boda—¿Fui egoísta?¿Fui arrogante? ¿Fui insufrible? —Y rozó cada pétalo con sus manos mientras imágenes mentales de lo que iba a ser su boda pasaba en su mente, mientras sus amigas con hermosos vestidos, sus amigos con grandes sonrisas…y su amado Sasuke—¿Quise poco o demasiado?¿Qué error cometí esta vez? ¿Es porque quise ser feliz? ¿Es porque quise más que todos? ¿Acaso soy tan detestable incluso para ti? — y aunque quiso romper esas flores … no pudo … eran tan hermosas—Es porque … fui feliz ¿verdad? … Ya tomé mi dosis de felicidad en esta vida y la tomé tan rápido que no la sentí y … entonces si en esta vida ya no hay felicidad para mi… —Y tuvo una revelación—No te importa si lo hago … ¿verdad?

Y cogiendo sólo su caja de bouquet y su pequeño bolso personal, se dirigió a donde sería … su último intento.

.

"—_Me olvidaba que … tengo prohibida esta felicidad."_

_._

_._

_.-._

* * *

_._

_.-._

_._

_-¿está seguro Tachibana-san?_

_._

Si había algún lugar donde podía estar, era ese lugar … No había duda.

.

_-Si Uchiha-sama, Yo mismo vi a la señorita subir alegremente con todas sus bolsas… pero luego cuando bajó ni se despidió._

.

El tráfico no estaba ayudando, ni la lluvia que no le dejaba ver.

.

-_Simplemente se fue, incluso cuando intenté preguntarle a donde iba.._

.

Ella no podía haberlos escuchado … Ella no … no podía dejarla ir así.

.

-_…dijo que ya no importaba._

.

Bajó de su auto y corrió, si el trafico no le dejaba ir ahí, usaría sus pies, sus manos, incluso volaría a su lado.

.

Pero no la perdería de nuevo.

.

**No de nuevo.**

.

_Pero a mi me importas._

_._

_._

_._

_.-._

* * *

_._

_._

_.-._

Intentó limpiar un poco el desorden que había pasado aquí.

Lo intentó, pero cada pedazo de objeto le recordaba todo lo de ese día, hace 2 horas Sasuke había salido después de la llamada.

.

"_Quédate aquí, y ni se te ocurra irte, donde sea que vayas te encontraré y te arrastraré de nuevo aquí si intentas huir"_

_._

Ni siquiera se lo dijo con un intento de amenaza, lo dijo simplemente … porque no sabía que más pensar.

.

"_¿huh? Así que venía a este departamento, le venía a dejar a Uchiha-san unos regalos que ya se me está acumulando mucho en recepción… espero no se moleste, con la prisa que salió tras Sakura-san… digo Haruno-san"_

.

¿Tenía que pasar todo de esta manera? Realmente la había cagado y de lo lindo…

.

"_Uhmmm bueno, es que Haruno-san vino hace un buen rato y como se fue con todos los paquetes que llegó pensé que no había nadie o que se había olvidado la llave y que Uchiha-san se había quedado dormido y no le podía abrir, por eso llamé y bueno ... ¿Pasa algo? "_

_._

Y ella había tenido que enterarse de todo … así …

No era justo.

.

Ella era una buena chica…. ¿Por qué tenían que pasar las cosas así?

Su mejor amiga y su novio.

.

Realmente este era un drama.

.

Y sintió las lágrimas en ella de nuevo.

.

¿También era su pecado ...?

**Lo era.**

.

Si ella no hubiera deseado aquello, estaría en su casa, con su botella de vino, pensando como haría para que no tuviese resaca(cruda, guayabo) el día de mañana , en la boda en la que tenía que dar las palabras a nombre de las amigas de Sakura.

.

—Realmente … soy tan estúpida.

"—_No existe tal cosa como la felicidad"_

_._

_._

_.-._

* * *

_._

_.-._

_._

—¿Dónde estás?

—No importa, sólo—

—¡¿Dónde JODIDOS ESTAS SAKURA?!

—Basta Ino, sólo escúchame una vez …en…en…tu…vida—dijo aguantando sus lágrimas.

—Saku… Por favor, déjame verte… ¿Qué está pasando? Salgo de la ducha y tengo 50 llamadas perdidas de Sasuke, y te llamo y estás llorando…

—Lo siento tanto Ino, perdón … perdón…

—"_¿De que te pides perdón Sakura"_ —pensó—Sakura, dime donde estás … está bien, si quieres venir a mi casa, y si no, al menos vamos a comer algo, o tomar algo caliente y conversemos … no debes estar sola en un momento así… Llamaré a Sasuke y que te rec—

—¡NO! —gritó— no… no , por favor… él no…

—Sakura … amiga ….—empezó a llorar—por-por-favor… dime… cuéntame

—Lo siento, lo siento … no fui lo suficiente …. No fui lo que debí ser… y ahora estoy huyendo … lo siento—escuchó los sollozos de Ino y se obligó a ser fuerte—¿Recuerdas te di la clave de mi correo? En la bandeja de enviados… con el subject de "Nuestra felicidad" , reenvía a todos los contactos esto: "Por motivos de pareja, se cancela la boda, lamentamos los incovenientes..y…y… gracias a quienes querían ser partícipes…de… nuestra felicidad"

—Sakura—Cesó su llanto y se sorprendió—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estás? DIME DONDE ESTAS

—Excepto a los padres de Sasuke y a mis padres… contacta con Sasuke y … arreglen eso… yo …. Tengo que irme … es hora.

—Sakura, no me dejes con esta incertidumbre, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde vas? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ino …basta—Ino se calló y empezó a llorar más fuerte—No quiero que nuestro último recuerdo sea triste.

—¡ULTIMO RECUERDO mis calzones!, ¡nada de eso!—grito y suspiró con pena y dolor— … por favor… Sakura

—Está bien. Es necesario. Es un hasta siempre. Gracias por todo, por siempre escuchar y por no protestar… Siempre serás mi mejor amiga. Adiós—hizo una pausa que pareció tan eterna que hasta Ino pesó que había colgado … realmente todo esto.. era el final—Si encuentras la felicidad … dile que…

.

Ino lloró todo el camino hacia la casa de Sasuke, y las palabras que dejó su querida amiga… le partirían el alma todos los días.

.

"Dile que … gracias …y …"

.

.

.-.

* * *

.

.

.-.

Frente las líneas del tren, casi nadie a esas horas … era hora que se acabase todo … Olvidar todo ese dolor, ese sufrir …

.

Todo.

.

Era sólo un paso lo que la separaba de la paz que buscaba, sólo un paso.

.

—Señorita, por favor dé un paso atrás la línea amarilla—escuchó a lo lejos

.

Un paso.

.

Y ahí venía el tren.

.

—¡Señorita!

.

Pero ella había tomado su decisión … hora de avanzar.

.

Dejar todo atrás.

.

"Adiós"

.

.

.-.

* * *

.

.

.-.

.

_-En últimas noticias…- sonaba en la televisión_

.

— Rin, Sasuke… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Dónde … está? —dijo Sasuke mirando vaciamente

—¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti! … ¿Qué pasó? … Ella … ella … se despidió por teléfono y …

.

-_…lamentamos informar que en la estación de trenes ha ocurrido…_

_._

—Sakura … ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI SAKURA? —Sasuke dijo con esos ojos … asesinos…

—Rin … ¿Qué está—pero se detuvo ante el llanto de Rin … ¿Qué habían hecho?

.

_-… un terrible accidente, una joven se arrojó a los rieles cuando el tren venía y lamentablemente-la presentadora hizo una pausa- ha fallecido…_

_._

—No quiero entender lo que estoy entendiendo pero … ella sólo me dijo una cosa…

.

-_… el cuerpo ha quedado irreconocible por la velocidad del tren, y sólo hay unos cuantos objetos personales … entre ellos un celular…_

_._

—"Si encuentras la felicidad … dile que gracias…y …"

.

-_…color blanco con detalles rosas. Cualquier información favor de darla a la policía local. Pasando a otras …_

.

—"_La próxima vez que nos veamos, espero que no tengamos que separarnos."_

.

_Gracias… Sasuke-kun._

.

Y Sasuke…. Lloró.

.

.

.-.

. END.

* * *

**-fin-**

**.**

* * *

_Bien, agradezco a las personas que dejaron reviews, y que dieron follow a esta historia. Como dije desde el primer cap ,no sería long-fic (desde cuantos capitulos se considera long-fic? 5 ...6...? bueno...), puesto que cada long-fic que me propongo hacer lo dejo a medias y ... me fastidia eso xD , no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, mi meta de este año 2014 es centrarme en one-shots (o three shots)._

_He estado algo bajoneada así que así nació este fic dramático, es primera vez exploro así de profundo el drama, y me va gustando._

_Muchas gracias de nuevo por su atención y espero que tengan buenos días a venir._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_más bien, ahora estoy con una duda dudosa... Lo malo de que me guste este fic, es que me da la imaginación para crearle un giro de plot , es decir , un giro dramático, tengo un desenlace alternativo por así decirlo... el detalle está en que me gusta como está hasta ahora este cap y este final ... pero tambien me curiosea la imaginacion pensando , el bichito de la escritura me fastidia y me dice "escribe escribe es " y yo estoy de uhmmm ... no sé... Seguiré pensando en los finales alternativos que tengo en mente ... pero hasta ahora, estoy conforme con este final que han leido._

__ Cuentame ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué le hubieras añadido? ¿Qué detalles no te quedan claro? ¿Que otro desenlace le hubieras dado? o mejor aún: ¿Cómo continuarías este fic? ... y si te da weba responder : sólo comenta "Meh" xD... _

_Saludos y no se olviden de visitar la página de NArufics en facebook !_

_Hasta pronto!._


End file.
